1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to measuring familiarity. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for scoring familiarity.
2. Description of Related Art
People play games for many reasons including for entertainment, distraction, and stress relief. Games can also provide an activity that allows people to interact. For example, many games require multiple players to compete or work together towards a common goal. Although games often bring people together, most games do not help people learn about each other. Rather, gaming often provides a social diversion.
Games that do allow players to interact with each other more directly typically do not allow the different players to get to know each other. For example, some games require the drawing of pictures or answering trivia questions. Although these games may address different people's knowledge or skill level, they do not help people to get to know each other.